The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in integrated circuit, computing, networking and other technologies, personal devices configured for use by a user, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth, are increasingly popular. Concurrently, shared video devices configured for use by multiple users, such as televisions, or set-top boxes coupled to television remain popular, in part, because of their increased functionalities, such as high-definition video, surround sound, and so forth. Currently, except perhaps for the use of a personal device as a conventional remote control to a shared video device, there is little integration or cooperation between personal and shared video devices.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.